


What's your Hunger, Cas?

by deancastiel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancastiel/pseuds/deancastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on My Bloody Valentine (5x14) except that Dean and Sam are trying to figure out Cas' hunger.</p><p>This isn't non-con but it's rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's your Hunger, Cas?

“So it’s not Cupid, it’s Famine.” Sam said, reiterating what Cas had just revealed.

“Exactly. Everyone seems to be starving for something. Sex, attention, drugs, love.” Cas looked at Dean who was sitting at the table with a pile of burgers in front of him. Cas had been surprised it hadn’t been alcohol or sex that was Dean’s weakness. But apparently his hankering for red meat was above all others.

Dean took an enormous bite of hamburger as Sam and Cas watched.

“What I don’t understand is what is your hunger, Cas? Slowly but surely everyone in this town is going coocoo for Coco Puffs, but you seem fine.” The older brother said around a bite.

Cas’s jaw clenched and he nodded, “That is simply because I am an angel. We don’t have earthly cravings.” But as he said this, his eyes raked over Dean. He felt his hunger twist in his gut. But he didn’t need any food or drink. He needed Dean.

It seemed that everything about him was calling to the angel. The way his full lips formed around words, the way his eyelashes brushed his cheek when he looked down, even the way he sat with his legs askew making his jeans hug his groin tightly.

Cas swallowed back his urge to pounce then and there. Sam was in the room plus he needed to get through this without hurting Dean the way the other couples had hurt each other.

Of course he and Dean were not a couple but there was definitely something between them. And whatever that something was was being multiplied by Famine.

“Right, well I’ll go to the morgue, check out the newest body.” Sam said, grabbing the keys to the Impala off of the desk.

“Hey!” Dean said, only pausing his eating to yell at Sam, “Careful. I don’t want your vampire instincts to kick in while you’re driving.”

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket, “Make sure he doesn’t eat himself to death.” His eyes were directed at Cas. The angel nodded and Sam disappeared, shutting the door behind him.

“So you really don’t have a hunger, huh?” Dean said, finishing the last bite of the last burger. He wiped his hands before standing and walking over to the bed to grab his phone.

Cas tensed as Dean stood next to the bed. It would be so easy to just take him right then. Sam was gone, he was unsuspecting, and he was set up on a silver platter next to the bed.

The angel was suddenly in front of Dean, grabbing the collar of his shirt and throwing him onto the bed.

“Cas?! What the hell—“Cas silenced him with his mouth.

“Mmph!” Dean struggled against Cas, his hands pushing against his chest. But the human’s strength was no match for the angel’s.

Cas ripped off Dean’s shirt, throwing it into a tattered pile on the floor. Dean was still struggling, his body thrashing under Cas’s. He pulled his mouth away, gasping for air.

“Cas what’re you—“ He was cut off again but with a gasp this time. Cas had settled himself in between the hunter’s legs and began to rub against him. Dean’s head fell back to the bed and his hands gripped the sheets. He himself was falling prey to Cas’s famine. The way the angel’s hips rocked against his, sending feathers of warmth up his spine.

Cas studied Dean’s reactions, the way his mouth hung open and gasped for air, how his fingers twined into the sheets, and how his back arched off the mattress. The hunger was only getting worse and Cas made quick work of unbuttoning and removing both pairs of pants and his shirts.

His hands ran greedily up Dean’s taught torso, grabbing and feeling the muscle. Dean moaned at this, his eyes rolling back into his head. The angel was practically salivating now as he trailed one hand back down to Dean’s groin.

The angel was craving Dean’s reactions so he grabbed him and began to stroke him with slow, strong pulls of his hand. Dean’s back arched up even more, his breaths turning into moans as Cas found a steady rhythm.

“Cas…” Dean panted, his eyes still rolled back.

Cas nearly growled as Dean said his name so sensually. His hand moved from Dean’s erection to his ass where he slid a finger in. Dean choked out a cry, unused to the penetration. But he showed no signs of wanting Cas to stop. So Cas added another finger, too impatient to take it slow.

“Dammit! That hurts.” Dean growled, his green eyes glaring at the angel. The angel crooked his fingers at that moment, hitting Dean’s prostate and the hunter forgot about his anger. He squirmed on the bed, panting as Cas continually hit that spot. His toned chest rose and fell rapidly with the desperation of his breathing.

Cas could no longer hold back and slipped himself, a little too quickly, into Dean. The hunter flinched and bit his lip against the pain. But again, he made no effort to protest so Cas began to move.

At first Dean only hissed breaths from between his teeth, still trying to get used to the intrusion. But it seemed that now that they were connected, Cas’s hunger was infecting Dean too. The hunter’s hands loosed from the sheets to grab Cas’s ass, pulling him further in. Dean moaned as Cas complied, pushing all the way in before pulling out and slamming back in again.

Seeing Dean’s face twisted with pleasure and pain was better than any food or drink that Cas could ever want. Sweat dripped down Dean’s temples, falling to the bed below and his eyes were glazed over as Cas thrust into him. He seemed as lost in the pleasure as Cas was.

The angel thrust in as deep as he could go, using Dean’s hips as leverage. He gritted his teeth, breathing heavily as he tried to satiate his hunger. But everything Dean did made him crave him even more. He wanted everything Dean had to offer.

Cas leaned down to lock his and Dean’s lips. Both men kissed with a ferocity that was only matched by rabid animals. Wild breaths were mixed in with the full open-mouthed kiss as Dean’s hands reached up to grab Cas’s shoulders. His fingers dug into the pale flesh, leaving bruises. But Cas didn’t care. He almost enjoyed the pain as he hammered into Dean.

Dean’s grip on Cas grew even tighter as his body prepared to climax. All his muscles tensed, pleasure rippling through his body before he released himself intensely all over both their stomachs. Cas watched his face as he came, how his eyes scrunched and his lips molded around a cry of pure animalistic pleasure.

He rode out Dean’s orgasm, feeling his own nearing. He moved as fast and as hard as he could, evoking a few final sounds from the man beneath his as he pulled out quickly, his seed mixing with Dean’s on the hunter’s stomach.

Cas collapsed on top of Dean, completely exhausted. Both of them were. Neither of them had been expecting such an intense reaction to Famine.

“Damn, Cas. That’s some hunger you’ve got there. How long have you been hiding that.”

Cas didn’t respond for a moment, his eyes avoiding Dean’s face.

“How long have you had blue balls?” Dean prompted.

“I’ve…never done anything like that before. I’d never felt the need until…” He broke off, hoping Dean would ask for an answer. But of course he did.

“Until what?”

“Until I met you.” The angel responded, his voice gruffer than usual with embarrassment.

Dean was silent for a moment so Cas looked up. The hunter was looking at him, his eyes amused.

“So you’ve been wanting to bone me since you ‘raised me from perdition’?” Dean quoted.

“No, it was after that. Probably when you tried to stab me.” Cas was getting a hold of this joking thing.

Dean laughed, his arms wrapping around Cas. Cas smiled slightly but a strange sensation was brewing in his stomach.

Of course the whole idea of Famine was that one could never get enough of what they were craving most. And with that Cas leaned down to kiss Dean, starting all over again.


End file.
